


Transmorphic Tincture

by LotheringHeights (redseeker)



Series: WoW Smut [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, shapeshifting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/LotheringHeights
Summary: The Commander buys an evening's supply of Transmorphic Tincture and gives Khadgar a treat.





	Transmorphic Tincture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



“What’s all this?” Khadgar asked as he stepped into Kelindrina’s room, gesturing to the nightstand which was covered in an array of small glass bottles, each filled with a dark magenta-coloured potion.  It was late evening, and the Commander had grown tired of waiting for the Archmage to finish his work and had summoned him there, brooking no refusals or further delays. She ‘d said she had a surprise for him. 

Kelindrina smirked and moved toward him. She kissed him and steered him toward the bed.  “Those are for me,” she said. “And for you, I suppose. Undress.”

Khadgar had a knack for obedience. It was a hidden little trait Kelindrina had discovered the first time they had fallen into bed together, and one which continued to delight her. He shed his robes without complaint, handing them to her, and Kelindrina folded them and laid them on the back of an easy chair in the corner of the room. She didn ’t see why he should have to suffer crumpled robes just so she could enjoy him. Once he was naked, he sat down on the end of the bed. Much of his awkwardness had slipped away since their first carnal encounter. It was almost a shame, as there was something about the respected and powerful Archmage blushing and flustered that really appealed to her, but she didn’t really mind. It meant he felt comfortable being naked in her presence, which allowed her all the more opportunities to ogle him.

She wouldn ’t ordinarily go for humans, but she was fond of the Archmage  after all their travails through Draenor, and the more she had got to know him, the more attractive he had become. He wasn’t bad looking, with his blue eyes and his deceptively powerful, large frame. Why a spell-chucker needed so many muscles was beyond her, but she appreciated it nonetheless. 

She walked over to him and stood between his legs, which she nudged further open. Looking down at him, she ran a hand through his hair and smirked when he shivered. He was already getting hard just from pure anticipation. She leant down and kissed him on the mouth, and he let her take the lead. 

When she straightened up, he tried to come after her.

“Ah ah,” she said, pushing him back. “Now lie down.” 

He lay down on his back, scooting further onto the bed. An attractive blush coloured his cheeks as his thighs fell open and he gave her an eyeful of what she would soon be devouring. Her mouth watered, and a pleasant ache began between her legs. This was going to be  _ interesting _ . 

She put one knee on the bed, and then the other, and crawled in between Khadgar ’s legs. She knelt up so she could continue to look down at him, and piece by piece she shed her upper body armour, undershirt, and bra. He reached up to touch her breasts once they were freed, but she gently swatted his hands away. 

“Pass me one of those bottles,” she said. Khadgar did as she asked, and Kelindrina uncorked the little bottle. A sweet scent rose from the neck of the bottle, similar to that of cherries. 

“Is that…?” Khadgar started to ask, but Kelindrina downed the contents of the bottle before he could finish the question. No doubt he recognised the alchemical concoction now he saw it up close. An instant later, the potion took effect, and in a cloud of glittering smoke Kelindrina was transformed from female to male. Khadgar blinked, and Kelindrina looked down at herself, then glanced aside to check herself out in the mirror propped against the wall. Her strong frame translated into a large and muscular male figure. Her hair remained long, but now she had a thick blue beard and a somewhat craggier, rugged face. She smirked, quite pleased with herself. 

“Well, I- er. You look quite… strapping.”

“Just having a little fun,” Kelindrina said, with a deep, masculine voice. “It only lasts a few minutes, but I have plenty of bottles.” She noticed Khadgar’s gaze travelling down her new body. She still had her leggings on. They were quite tight, and she reached down and grabbed the very obvious bulge of her brand new cock. She drew Khadgar’s attention to it, shifting her hips and massaging her cock through her clothes. “Thought you might enjoy _this_ , at any rate.”

“Wh-where did you hear that?” Khadgar asked, but his face was red and his own length had jumped to attention, betraying his interest. Kelindrina had known for some time that the Archmage enjoyed male lovers just as much as female. She did too, and when she had discovered the existence of the Transmorphic Tincture this was the first mischief she thought of. 

She shrugged.  “Just a hunch,” she said. She slowly unbuckled her belt, loving the way Khadgar’s eyes focused on every movement of her fingers. Her hands were bigger in this form—everything was. Once she had the belt undone she unlaced her leggings and lifted her magnificent cock out. She had tried the potion in private earlier, and spent some time before  the mirror admiring her new shape, and everything that came with it. She hoped Khadgar enjoyed it as much as she  did.

He reached out, seemingly without thought, and touched his fingertips to the head of  the Commander’s length. 

“Oh my…” 

Kelindrina ’s smirk grew, revealing sharp fangs, and she placed her hands on her hips. Her cock jutted out, bouncing slightly with her every movement, and pleasingly thick and long. Khadgar glanced up at her as if seeking permission, and he must have taken her smug look for approval because he shifted onto his knees and dipped his head, and then he was taking her into his mouth and Kelindrina had never experienced this before—quite literally. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back,  groaning softly as the  Ar chmage skilfully swallowed her shaft. She basked in the sensation, feeling wet heat and the pressing tightness of Khadgar’s throat around her new organ. Oh yes, she thought, she could get used to this.

She let him work a little longer, not wanting the pleasure to end. She watched him. His eyes were closed, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration and his lips stretched tight around her. She felt a surge of affection for him, mingled with pride. She stroked his hair, and then gently urged him to back up. He relinquished her length slowly, and when he did his lips where shiny and pink. She curled her body and kissed him, but then suddenly lunged for the nightstand. She grabbed another bottle, uncorked it and chugged it s contents . Each potion only lasted a short while. She had to remember to keep drinking them if she didn ’t want her fun to end too soon. Once she had gulped down this one, she pushed Khadgar onto his back once more. 

“Did you prepare like I asked?”

“Yes, but I- _Oh_. ”

Kelindrina pushed Khadgar ’s legs apart and brought one hand to his cleft. She rubbed one large fingertip over his asshole, and then gently pushed it inside. She didn’t go far, mindful of her claws, which she had filed down for the occasion as best she could. 

“You’re still a little tight,” she remarked, and withdrew her finger. 

“Do you have some of the stuff from last week?”

“Don’t you have a spell for this?” Kelindrina teased. Still, she reached into a drawer on the nightstand and withdrew her trusty bottle of lubricant. They had done a little anal play before, and Khadgar was no stranger to penetration, but what Kelindrina had planned for tonight was something else—for her, at least. She didn’t want to risk messing up and hurting him. She slicked two of her fingers, then reconsidered and did a third as well. Her new manhood was kaldorei sized, after all. 

“All right, relax,” she said, and returned her finger to his anus.

“I know…” He lay back and gave a small sigh. This time Kelindrina’s finger slid into him smoothly. She kissed and sucked on his nipples as she fingered him, and then, before she forgot, he passed her another Tincture to drink. This time he held the bottle for her, and she drank it down suggestively, enjoying the intensifying blush on the archmage’s cheeks. After she’d got two fingers comfortably inside him, Khadgar got impatient. 

“That’s enough,” he said, and for a moment Kelindrina was afraid he meant he was done playing for the night. Perhaps she had overstepped, or done something he didn’t like. But no—he gently pulled her hand away from him, only to turn around onto his hands and knees and present her with his ass from a new angle. Kelindrina growled, the sound coming out beautifully deep and dark with her new voice. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“You want it?” Kelindrina purred. She rubbed her erection in between Khadgar’s buttocks, and then poured a generous amount of lubricant onto it, using her hand to spread the slippery substance liberally all over it. It looked rather big against the Archmage’s ass, and Kelindrina bit her lip in a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Could he take it? He didn’t seem to have any doubts—maybe she should trust him.

“You know I do,” he answered. He looked back at her over his shoulder, and she rubbed his lower back reassuringly.

“All right, little mage,” she said. Her eyes glowed mischievously in the perpetual Shadowmoon twilight. “You asked for it. Here you go.” 

She lined herself up, and then started to push her length inside him. He felt ten times tighter around her cock than he had around her fingers. She swore loudly and had to stop for fear she would come too soon.

“Ah… Too much for you, Champion?”

Did he just-?!

“Oh, you’re going to pay for _that_ ,” she laughed. She held onto his waist and resumed easing her hips forward. She was gratified to see his face go slack as she plunged ever deeper, and his breath hitched. Whatever she might say, she still was gentle with him. This was new to her, and she was quite aware she barely knew what she was doing, let alone her own strength. She watched her cock spread him open, wider than she thought possible, and she wondered how she wasn’t hurting him. He didn’t complain, and outwardly showed only dizzying pleasure. Even so, when she was fully seated inside him, she paused and checked in with him.

“Is this good?” she asked.

He nodded, visibly flustered. She loved it. He grabbed another Tincture and thrust it in her direction. 

“Don’t stop,” he said. She could feel him throbbing around her. She loved the way his voice broke a little. 

“Tell me if you change your mind,” she murmured, and drank down the potion. 

She set a slow rhythm, pulling back inch by inch and slowly easing back inside the heat of his body as though afraid of tearing him. Soon Khadgar became impatient again, and though Kelindrina had to admit she was being over-cautious, she still loved how eager he was for her to drill him.

“Faster,” he demanded. “Harder.”

“Who’s in charge here?”

“Champion…”

“All right, all right. I’m just teasing you. This feels amazing, you have no idea. Well… I suppose you do.”

He snickered. 

“Yes, I’m enjoying it as well. Just… You don’t have to be so careful. I can take a more _vigorous_ pace, I assure you. ”

“Mmm, I’m sure you can.” 

Kelindrina took his comments to heart and began to fuck him properly. He was supple and warm around her, and seemed to stretch just right. She sank into the rhythm, and truly let herself enjoy the exquisite pleasure of being balls-deep inside the Archmage ’s ass. She drank a new Tincture every few minutes, never losing her rhythm or having to stop. By the time she was down to her last three bottles, Khadgar was a writhing, sweating mess beneath her, and she was doing everything she could to hold back an orgasm. She didn’t want this to end, but time was running out. She stepped up her game, thrusting harder, going deep each time, and reached around Khadgar’s body to stroke his cock. He lifted his hips and pressed his face into the pillows, which muffled his cries when he came. His ass clenched and rippled around Kelindrina’s cock, pulling her over the edge with him. She grunted and rutted like an animal as she injected a huge load of hot c ome deep into his ass. She swore loudly. Khadgar kept writhing beneath her, his ass kept massaging her dick and prolonging both their orgasms. Khadgar splashed his release onto the sheets under him, and Kelindrina messily stroked his cock until she had milked every last drop out of him.

They slumped down on top of one another, both sweaty and hot and tired. Kelindrina ’s long hair was plastered to her back. She pinned Khadgar with her newfound greater weight, enjoying the muscles this body boasted.  Eventually she pulled her cock out of Khadgar’s body and rolled onto her back beside him. 

“How long until the last of the Tincture wears off?” Khadgar asked. He sounded exhausted, but pleasantly so. 

“A couple of minutes, I think,” Kelindrina said. 

Khadgar heaved himself onto his hands and knees once more and crawled in between Kelindrina ’s legs. He didn’t offer a word of explanation, but lifted Kelindrina’s legs onto his shoulders and pressed his face into the crack of her ass. He tongued her asshole, then nuzzled her balls. They were pretty big, even for a kaldorei male, and Khadgar seemed to enjoy them. They were also sensitive. Kelindrina closed her eyes and moaned deeply, letting the Archmage kiss, suckle, and sniff her low-hanging pair while simultaneously gently stroking her softening cock. He lavished attention on her package until the potion wore off and she turned back into  her original form . For a moment she missed her male appendages, but Khadgar placed a wet, sucking kiss to her clitoris and banished her regrets in an instant. 

“Well,” Khadgar said, when he eventually crawled up Kelindrina’s body and wrapped his arms around her. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him so she could sprawl atop his bulk. “That was something.”

“It really was. Would you like to do it again some time?”

She glanced up to watch his face. He flashed her a mischievous smirk that made her stomach flutter and her pussy clench. 

“Absolutely,” he said. 


End file.
